


Love Nights

by wreckedshoes



Series: Love Things [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Actor!Mingyu, Domestic, M/M, meanie, model!wonwoo, oh wow my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedshoes/pseuds/wreckedshoes
Summary: It’s been two weeks since he had spent time with his boyfriend. They’re both on busy schedules, with Wonwoo’s modeling career and constant shows, and Mingyu’s dramas and interviews and other extra activities make the two of them difficult to meet up.Wonwoo smiles bitterly at the thought. Though he understands the situation, sometimes it’s hard to sleep alone at night when all he’s thinking about is wanting to be in Mingyu’s arms, snuggling into his broad chest, and breathing in his scent, and run fingers running through his hair.





	

It’s two in the morning when Wonwoo finally arrives back to his apartment. He’s tired, too tired to even get the key into the keyhole as his hands slightly shake a little from fatigue. 

His apartment is dark when he enters and he proceeds to turn on the lights after kicking off his shoes and into his kitty slippers. He tosses his keys to the kitchen island, the sound of it tapping against the marble island fills the apartment.

Wonwoo heads to his bathroom first to take out his contacts as they had irritated him all day. He reminds himself not to jab his eye out because who can really trust contacts. 

One

Two

Wonwoo smiles as he feels his eyes relaxing from the confining feeling and goes to grab his pair of circular glasses.

He slumps down onto his couch and hugs his beige pillow, thinking about his day. One can say being a model is easy, but Wonwoo disagrees. It’s good pay but the constant photoshoots, outfit changes, diets, and shows to attend to in one day is a handful. But he doesn’t despise it. If anything, Wonwoo is a workaholic. He enjoys the adrenaline rush whenever he does his job. That shock of adrenaline that push him throughout his day before retreating into fatigue so that he could easily fall asleep at night.

But with anything that he loves, there must be something that he hates: which was to clean the dishes from his morning breakfast. 

Wonwoo is not much of a cook, so eggs and toast is always a feast to him in the morning. On top of that, he has to clean out his refrigerator from whatever is starting to smell inside it.

He jumps up to his feet with his skinny frame, dragging himself to his kitchen to find everything had been done and washed, and his fridge as clean as ever.

Wonwoo raises a brow. He remembers clearly how he hadn’t done them yet.

_ “Did the cleaning for you because you’re nasty. Why do you keep a week old cheeseburger in your fridge anyway?”  _ The note on the fridge says and Wonwoo laughs to himself as he detaches the orange sticky note from his fridge.

Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo smiles at the name. Kim Mingyu that giant, dorky boyfriend of his. “Tsk, it’s not like I wasn’t going to clean it.” Wonwoo says as if his boyfriend stands right in front of him. He smiles and places the sticky note back onto the fridge, along with the several others around it.

Mingyu always leaves a note whenever he’s in Wonwoo’s apartment. Despite the fact that they’re together and their relationship has been open to the public for a while, they don’t live together. Mingyu, being one of South Korea’s famous actors, and one hell of a chef, lives in his own apartment about a thirty minute ride from Wonwoo’s own.

A smile plays on Wonwoo’s lips and he adjusts his glasses so he can scan the numerous decorations on his fridge. The notes range from  _ “emo idiot”  _ to “ _ Babe, I miss you.”  _ but all of them are there to brighten up Wonwoo’s day. 

It’s been two weeks since he had spent time with his boyfriend. They’re both on busy schedules, with Wonwoo’s modeling career and constant shows, and Mingyu’s dramas and interviews and other extra activities make the two of them difficult to meet up.

Wonwoo smiles bitterly at the thought. Though he understands the situation, sometimes it’s hard to sleep alone at night when all he’s thinking about is wanting to be in Mingyu’s arms, snuggling into his broad chest, and breathing in his scent, and run fingers running through his hair. 

He snaps out of his thoughts when his phone rings, blasting Mingyu’s favorite song. Wonwoo smiles at the familiar ringtone and caller ID. For a second he debates whether to answer or wait a little while to make Mingyu wait on the other end.

After a few more rings, Wonwoo finally answers the call with a smile on his lips. “What do you want?” He says as he tries to hold back a laugh.

_ “Yah, I know you knew I was calling and made me wait,”  _ Mingyu shouts on the other end and Wonwoo finally breaks into a hearty laugh.  _ “You’re evil!” _

Wonwoo smiles from ear to ear as he sits down on his couch, his legs extending on to the other end. He hugs his pillows and presses his phone against his ear. “What? Why would I  _ ever _ do that?” Wonwoo singsongs. He has a habit of teasing his boyfriend.

_ “Because you’re evil!” _ Mingyu retaliates.  _ “Is this how you treat your dear, precious, loving, caring, handsome, super hot boyfriend whom you haven’t seen in two weeks?” _

Wonwoo gives another laugh. “Of course.” He continues and hears Mingyu scoff on his end. “Okay fine,” Wonwoo says as he slips down on his couch and turns to lay on his side. “I miss you.” He adds in quite lowly because he’s not one to openly show affection unlike Mingyu who’s like a sugar filled puppy.

Mingyu seems to soften and relax upon hearing him.  _ “Miss you too,” _ he replies, his voice gentle and soft.  _ “It’s killing me not being with you, especially two weeks.” _ He says and Wonwoo smiles softly as he nods slowly with a hum.  _ “Have you eaten yet?” _

“Yeah, I ate at work.”

_ “Did you eat a cheeseburger again?” _

Wonwoo’s breath hitches before laughing. It’s annoying because he loves how Mingyu knows him so well. “Maybe.” He says with glee in his voice and Mingyu sighs.

_ “Jeon Wonwoo, you eat way too much cheeseburgers.”  _ Mingyu says and Wonwoo smiles and takes off his glasses so he can roll around on the couch, all his fatigue is dissolved after hearing his boyfriend’s voice. _ “What are you doing right now?” _

“I just got home from work.” Wonwoo answers with a hum. “Right now I’m lying on the couch, listening to you.” 

There’s slight rushing and distorted noises on Mingyu’s end and Wonwoo listens curiously. It sounds the start of a car’s engine. “What’s with the noise?” Wonwoo asks, fatigue coming back for him again after the noises stop.

_ “Hm? Oh I’m sitting by the radiator. It’s cold in my apartment.”  _ Mingyu answers and Wonwoo softens but a small pout forms on his lips at the thought of Mingyu being cold and alone in his apartment.  _ “Are you tired?” _

“A little bit.” Wonwoo answers.  _ But I want to talk with you more _ , he wants to say. “How was your interview today?” 

_ “Eh, it was fine. Host kept asking me the same questions over and over.” _

Wonwoo laughs. “Well that’s what happens to Kim Mingyu, rising actor of South Korea.” He teases because he knows Mingyu cringes every time he hears that title.

_ “Ugh, babe stop!” _ Mingyu pleads and Wonwoo bursts out laughing.  _ “God, why am I even dating you?” _

“Because you love me.” Wonwoo smiles. “And who wouldn’t want to date a hot supermodel?”

_ “A hot supermodel who wouldn’t even do his dishes this morning.” _

Wonwoo shoots up from his couch. “Yah! It’s not like I wasn’t planning on doing them!” He explains with puffed cheeks and softens when Mingyu laughs. “You’re so annoying!” He whines and Mingyu laughs louder. “Whatever, I’m hanging up!”

_ “What, oh come on babe, it was just a small joke.” _

Wonwoo pouts to himself and plays with the hem of his shirt. “I just really miss you.” He says so lowly that he wonders if Mingyu even heard him. “Mingyu? Are you still there?” 

There’s a light laugh from Mingyu.  _ “Yeah, still here.” _ he says lowly with a drowsy tone and Wonwoo thinks the other is about fall asleep.

“Yah, if you want to sleep then-,” Wonwoo doesn’t finish speaking because his doorbell rings and he looks up in a shock. Who would visit him this late? “Wait hold on, someone is at my door.” He says and Mingyu hums.

_ “Alright, I’ll wait here then.” _ Mingyu jokes and Wonwoo rolls his eyes but smiles as he puts his phone down and puts on his glasses. He walks to his front door and checks the peephole, only to see nothing as if it’s blocked by someone’s hand. “Who?” Wonwoo whispers into himself and grabs a nearby umbrella because you know, just in case. “Can I help you?” He asks as he slowly opens the door. In front of him stands a tall man holding a fairly large pizza box that covers his face.

“Pizza delivery. You ordered a chicken pizza and,” the man lowers the box. “Your hot boyfriend.” Kim Mingyu says as he slyly gives Wonwoo a flirty wink.

Wonwoo opens his mouth because how unbelievable. He tosses his safety umbrella away and shakes his head laughing. “Bye.” he says, attempting to close the door only to be blocked by Mingyu. “You’re absolutely the worst.”

Mingyu laughs. “Oh come on, I even bought pizza.” He gently shakes the box in front of him and Wonwoo rolls his eyes, smiling. 

“Come here,” Is all Wonwoo says as he pulls down Mingyu’s hoodie by his strings to initiate that long missed kiss before bringing his boyfriend inside.

 

An hour later at three in the morning and Wonwoo finally gets that chance to snuggle into his boyfriend. Sitting down on the living room floor, his back to Mingyu’s chest, playing low music, eating pizza, and finally enjoying each other’s presence. 

Wonwoo had changed into a more comfortable outfit: a large loose shirt Wonwoo that exposes his shoulder and collarbones, and a pair of shorts to match the extreme heating in his apartment. He names it Mingyu’s Favorite Outfit.

Mingyu brings Wonwoo close by his waist, pressing his nose against the nape of Wonwoo’s neck. He had changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of shorts that he always keeps around in Wonwoo’s apartment. 

“I missed you.” Mingyu whispers against Wonwoo’s neck and the latter smiles as he presses up against Mingyu’s chest, head resting upon his shoulder. The taller brings Wonwoo in for a sideways kiss that goes down his jawline and neck. “Two weeks is way too long.”

Wonwoo laughs softly and it’s music to Mingyu’s ears. “You’ve been working out.” He says as he feels the unfamiliar, new yet comfortable muscles that built on Mingyu’s chest and biceps. Or maybe he just missed his boyfriend way too much.

“Just a little bit.” Mingyu smiles against Wonwoo’s ears. He gives him a small bite as hands roam around Wonwoo’s body before ending up entwined with his boyfriend’s delicate hands. “We should move in together.” 

Wonwoo shoots up at the comment and Mingyu whines at the sudden lost of warmth. The model stares at him, with confusion and shock in his eyes. “Move in together?” He repeats and Mingyu remains silent. Mingyu has always been the one of the two to suggest these kinds of ideas. They’ve talked about it before,  _ briefly. _

It’s not like Wonwoo completely disagrees with the idea, but he finds it difficult to agree with. Who’s moving in with who? Are they going to look for a new apartment? Sell their current ones? What about the expenses? These types of questions always bombard Wonwoo’s mind; he’s never one who got along with chaotic questions.

Mingyu smiles and it calms Wonwoo down. “It’s just a thought.” The younger says and pulls Wonwoo back into his embrace, snuggling into his neck. “We could always sign up for We Got Married or something,” He jokes and smiles when Wonwoo laughs before pressing his lips against the other’s nape. “I just want to see you,” he breathes in Wonwoo’s scent, “every single day.”

The taller’s hands slowly trail around Wonwoo’s body, from his ankles to his calves to his thighs to his waist before wrapping them around into a back hug. “Do you have work tomorrow?” Mingyu questions in a whisper quite impatiently. Wonwoo reads his boyfriend’s voice and hand motions before sighing.

“I do,” Wonwoo says, “so that’s why we can’t-”

There’s a whine from Mingyu. “Please babe, it’s been two weeks.” he says so lowly and turns Wonwoo around so that he’s sitting on his lap facing him. The older goes to put his arms on Mingyu’s shoulders as the latter rests his chin against Wonwoo chest, pouting up at him. He stares up into Wonwoo’s sharp eyes that shape out his beautiful caramel orbs and he takes in the moment before taking off Wonwoo’s glasses to bring his model boyfriend down into a slow kiss. “Never stop thinking about you.”

Wonwoo lets Mingyu kiss him nice and slow. He loves it when Mingyu does this and gently bites down on Mingyu’s bottom lip, tongue just lightly slipping by those sharp canines, knowing the younger also likes it that way. 

A small squeak escapes from Wonwoo’s lips when Mingyu lifts him up from his lap and places him with his back flat on the floor. Mingyu examines his boyfriend from above. He examines how beautiful his boyfriend is, how he’s a little out of breath from their makeout session, how his shirt is exposing his collarbones and riding up his stomach, how his brown eyes are staring up at him with such fondness and love.

“Well?” Wonwoo’s deep voice breaks Mingyu’s trance. The older smiles and shifts his head, exposing his neck. He smiles. “What are you waiting for?”

Mingyu blinks before breaking out into a smile and goes down to capture Wonwoo’s lips again to start what they’ve been missing for the past two weeks.

 

It’s five in the morning when Wonwoo shifts in the sheets to face Mingyu. He had changed into a new shirt after taking a shower together (they had done it again in the shower), but Mingyu remains shirtless as it is easier for him to sleep.

Wonwoo smiles and brings his bedsheets up to cover Mingyu’s exposed chest and shoulders to prevent him from catching a cold. He brushes the younger’s damp hair, fingers trailing against his defined cheekbones and lips. 

“What are you doing?” Mingyu’s low sleeping voice quietly breaks the silence. He doesn’t open his eyes, rather just twitches his nose in response. 

Wonwoo chuckles. “Shhh,” he says and brings Mingyu down into his chest, his hands playing with the back of Mingyu’s black hair. As much as he likes being in Mingyu’s arms, he knows Mingyu likes it just as much being in his arms. He pecks Mingyu’s forehead and rests his cheek against his head, humming as Mingyu also wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist under the blankets.

It’s dark and quiet and Wonwoo listens to Mingyu’s soft breathing, occasionally some mumbles here and there. The younger says something gibberish before he snuggles into Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo laughs quietly, patting and twirling Mingyu’s black locks. “What are you even saying?” He jokes as he looks down at him and Mingyu mumbles tiredly again.

Wonwoo laughs. “I’m here, I’m here.” He says and Mingyu softens his arms. Wonwoo smiles, remembering how he had missed this so much, just Mingyu and his entire existence, and how he hates it when Mingyu isn’t in his sight. 

These past two weeks had been difficult. He hated how he returned to an empty home after a long and tiring day at work. Or how he wakes up to a lonely apartment in the mornings. 

He remembers how his heart lit up when Mingyu stood outside two in the morning with a box of then cold pizza, how he forgot everything about work, and how he felt about never wanting to let Mingyu go again.

Wonwoo smiles. “I know you’re not asleep.” He says and Mingyu huffs into his chest. 

“I could hear your thinking.” Mingyu groans as he parts just a little from Wonwoo and shifts up on the bed, facing down at his boyfriend. “What are you thinking about?” Mingyu asks lowly as he stares down into Wonwoo’s eyes before letting out a yawn and feeling his eyelids falling again.

Wonwoo chuckles. “Let’s do it.” He whispers and Mingyu’s eyes shoot open before smirking.

“Another round? Was I so good the last four rounds you want a fifth?”

Wonwoo laughs loudly this time and slaps Mingyu’s bare chest. “No, you idiot.” He says and shifts closer to his tall boyfriend. He feels Mingyu’s hand on his hip and Wonwoo brings his fingers up to brush the bangs out of Mingyu’s eyes. “I meant, let’s move in together.”

Mingyu’s eyes soften. “Really?” His whisper is full of glee as he brings Wonwoo in by his waist. “My place or your place?” He asks.

Wonwoo hums. “My place.” he answers. His apartment is much larger than Mingyu’s own. The younger doesn’t even have proper heating or space that a rising actor deserves for Christ’s sake. Besides, even when Wonwoo isn’t home, Mingyu always finds a way and time to be here. 

Mingyu smiles and presses his lips against Wonwoo’s. “Sounds great.” he says and stares into Wonwoo’s eyes, those eyes he’s been missing for two weeks, and that laugh that’s music to his ears. He feels Wonwoo’s thin fingers on his biceps, trailing up and down, and back to those eyes he can’t get enough of.

They lay in bed, lips kissing and noses constantly nuzzling each other until it’s six in the morning and the sun is slowly beginning to light up the room. “Hey,” Mingyu whispers softly and Wonwoo’s eyebrows perk up in question. “I love you.”

Wonwoo smiles. “I love you too.” He says and Mingyu initiates another kiss that lasts for another while until Mingyu slowly whispers against his lips.

“Marry me.”

And Wonwoo laughs so quietly because they’ve been so caught up in the moment. “Let’s move in together first,” he answers, “and not rush anything. We have a lifetime after all.” He whispers against Mingyu’s lips and the younger smiles.

“I know.” Mingyu replies. “But you can’t say no the next time I ask you then.”

Wonwoo smiles. “I wouldn’t even think about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my first story on here!  
> I'm working on a lot of others so hopefully I'll post them up soon.  
> thanks for reading and please leave a lot of comments :)


End file.
